Bleeding Love
by huey.is.bae.143
Summary: My first One-Shot this a story based on Leona Lewis's Bleeding Love music video. I do not own the song nor The boondocks. Please Read and Review :)


Jazmine's P.O.V

 _Closed off from love_

 _I didn't need the pain_

 _Once or twice was enough_

 _And it was all in vain_

 _Time starts to pass_

 _Before you know it you're frozen_

It was the first date they had in months after Huey met that Ruby chick. Why did that woman have to be so perfect with her flawless brown skin complexion, curly black hair and hazel eyes. The way she handled Huey was no way Jazmine could. She was aggressive just like him. They enjoyed the same taste in music and political views. They instantly became "best friends" when Ruby first transferred to the college. Cindy warned Jazmine about how close they were, Cindy did not like it one bit, hell and neither did Jazmine but she was scared. Because she is such a passive person who avoids confrontation at all costs she didn't say anything. The more and more Huey and Ruby started hanging out the more Huey stopped hanging out with Jazmine. The usual good morning and good nights texts went from rarely to non existent. Finally as of a few days ago she finally told Huey how she felt and they went on this huge screaming match that Jazmine won and resulted in Huey apologizing and setting up this date. They were going off campus to this elegant restaurant across town. She spent that whole day trying to find the perfect dress that would hopefully set his hormones crazy cause lord knows she needed to get laid. Cindy said that was probably why she was so grouchy all the time. She wore a elegant red silk satin halter beaded dress that exposed her bare hips and clung to her curves beautifully with nude pumps, natural makeup, red lips,and she went to the salon to get her hair in spiral curls. She had been ready for over an hour and half. And Huey should've been there by now. He was always so serious about time. And he always managed to call her when he was on his way. She was worried so she called him a total of 3 times and even tried his dorm room too. But the only information she got was from Tommy who said Huey had left with Ruby. Jazmine felt tears form in her eyes and her mascara was beginning to run. She tried to give Huey the benefit of the doubt because he said it was nothing going on between him and Ruby. So she sat down on her bed and patiently waited for Huey to call her. Holding her cellphone in her hand and sitting by the dorm phone just in case Huey calls that one instead.

 _But something happened_

 _For the very first time with you_

 _My heart melted to the ground_

 _Found something true_

 _And everyone's looking round_

 _Thinking I'm going crazy_

Cindy's P.O.V

Cindy was currently at Riley's apartment door holding some chicken from wing stop and two movies she picked out for their usual Saturday movie night. She was just about to knock when she remembered the key Riley gave her after the fight they had the other day about Cindy accusing Riley of cheating. She unlocked the door and saw the only light that lite the room were candles. The room smelled of Vanilla and Cindy noticed a trail of flowers leading to Riley's bedroom. "Riley!" She called out putting the food and stuff on the dining room table with a huge smile on her face thinking this was for her I mean why wouldn't it be. Riley said he loved her and would never cheat on her. She believed this for a moment until she heard a squeaky sound and a female voice moaning "Riley….Baby baby baby...don't stop!" She yelled. _Oh is about to stop_ Cindy thought. Mad was an understatement of what she was feeling right now but she was more hurt than mad _How could he do this to me? He said he loved me._ Cindy could feel the tears threatening to fall but sucked them back in and went into Riley's closet and pulled out one of Riley's golf club. _These hoes are about to catch a beat down_. Cindy walked up to Riley's bedroom and busted in the door to see Riley on top of some tramp hoe "WHAT…..THE….HELL!" Cindy exclaimed swing the golf club crazily hitting and breaking Riley lamp. Riley and the Hoe jumped off of each other. The girl screamed and covered her naked body with the sheet. "Dammit Cindy. I'm sorry" Riley said putting on his boxers that were on the floor. "Shut the fuck up! Riley how could you do this to me? I loved you. I gave you all of me. How could you do this to me you stupid fucking hoe bag wanna be gangster ass nigga!" She screamed aimlessly swinging the golf club at him but missed and hit the girl in the back of the head. The girl screamed in pain "Please… I'm sorry Cindy" The mysterious tramp said cluching the sheet aganist her breast. "Cindy? How the fuck do you know my name bitch?" She yelled her hand still firmly on the golf club. "W-we ta-take french together" She said timidly. Cindy screamed "Uh I hate you" she said hitting her again with club on her legs. "Cindy put the damn club down!" Riley yelled grabbing the golf club out of her hand. Cindy started beating him on his chest as the tramp put on her clothes. Cindy felt herself getting exhausted and the felt herself giving Riley's chest lighter hits even though her voice was becoming hoarse she still managed to chant "How could you do this to me?" She put face on his chest as her eyes became super puffy for crying so hard. Riley placed a hand on her waist "I'm so sorry Cindy" He said burying his head in her neck. "No! Don't you fucking touch me asshole. You're not sorry you cheated you're sorry you got caught. And if this hoe-bag means that much to you that you ruined 12 years of our relationship then you should be with her. You were my first love. You gave me my first kiss. You took my virginity. I thought we were forever but I guess these hoes ain't loyal huh?" Cindy said as tears streamed down her face. "Cindy I'm sorry" He repeated. "No I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I ever loved you, I sorry that I even met you, and I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you!" She screamed running out the room and going back to the closet and opening Riley's safe and pulling out a black hand gun. "Cindy! Cindy! What are you doing?" Riley asked following her to his hallway closet. He gasped when she turned around gun in hand. "Cindy No! Put it down!" Riley yelled. "Shut the fuck up…. Ay Tramp I think you betta leave this place 'cause imma bout to catch a case" Cindy yelled pointing the gun in the and shooting the ceiling. The Tramp left screaming "Riley I'm so sorry." Cindy stood holding the gun in front of her. "Cindy hand me the gun" Riley said calmly. Cindy was torn between shooting Riley or handing him the gun. But she knew deep down she would never hurt the one she loves. And then it hit her. "This is all my fault. I… I can't do this anymore" She muttered lowly. "Do what Cindy?" Riley asked. Cindy then raised the gun to her head starting at Riley's Maroon eyes. "I'm sorry" She said running into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She could almost feel Riley banging on the bathroom door. "Cindy No! Cindy open the door! Cindy I'm sorry I will do whatever you want just open the door" Riley pleaded. Cindy just stared at her reflection in the mirror with her hand still firmly on the gun pressed against her head. She heard Riley on the phone and it sounded like he was on the phone with 911. She thought of all the memories they shared and sobbed and she held her finger against the trigger.

 _But I don't care what they say_

 _I'm in love with you_

 _They try to pull me away_

 _But they don't know the truth_

 _My heart's crippled by the vein_

 _That I keep on closing_

 _You cut me open and I_

"I love you Riley" She whispered as she pressed the trigger and fell to the ground and the last sounds she heard was the sirens and Riley's voice cry out "CINDY!"

 _Keep bleeding_

 _Keep, keep bleeding love_

 _I keep bleeding_

 _I keep, keep bleeding love_

 _Keep bleeding_

 _Keep, keep bleeding love_

 _You cut me open_

Ming's P.O.V

Ming sat in front of her vanity mirror staring at her reflection. Her hair was a tangled mess, the bags under eyes were covered by wet mascara. "You Bitch!" She yelled throwing her engagement ring at the fragile mirror which caused it to break. Her fiance Hiro Otomo had broken off their engagement three weeks before the wedding. Fucking three weeks! Her family was coming all the way from China to see the wedding. 'How could he be so inconsiderate' she thought. It all started when Hiro told his parents about the engagement, them being the racist fucks they are did not approve of the marriage and did everything they could to make sure it didn't happen. They completely cut him off which resulted in Ming sneaking him in the dorm but, after a while his parents realised that did not work so they introduced him to some beautiful Japanese woman and the rest was history.

 _Trying hard not to hear_

 _But they talk so loud_

 _Their piercing sounds fill my ears_

 _Try to fill me with doubt_

 _Yet I know that their goal_

 _Is to keep me from falling_

Ming noticed he was more distant than usual but she didn't mind she was too busy doing wedding preparations with Jazmine and the girls. It wasn't until a few days ago Hiro stopped by and told her that he had been in a serious affair with the Japanese woman he met months ago. Ming's reaction was surprising to say the least. She didn't yell, she didn't scream. she wasn't mad. She wanted to work it out but Hiro did not. He stopped by a few minutes ago to tell her he proposed to the woman and they were moving to Japan he said all this crap about how sorry he was.

 _But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace_

 _And in this world of loneliness_

 _I see your face_

 _Yet everyone around me_

 _Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

"Well if you were sorry wouldn't be leaving me. You bastard!" Ming screamed thinking about the previous scene. She stood up from her vanity and went into her mini kitchen to pull out a large butcher knife and headed to her closet holding her beautiful silk lace wedding dress that she spent tons of money and time on. She took the dress out of the cover and began stabbing the dress, cutting her hand a few times but she couldn't feel it. She was numb. She sliced and diced the dress until it was unrecognizable. She dropped the fabric on the ground and proceeded to rip the pictures of her and Hiro off the walls throwing them on top of the dress. "No good son of bitch! I hate you! I love you! I love you son of a bitch!" She cried collapsing on the photos as her bloody hand dripped on the white lace. She stood up feeling the room spin around her she went into her closet and pulled out her gas can and poured it all over the dress and pictures. Ming walked calmly to her desk drawer and pull out some matches and picked up the picture of Hiro proposing to her and set it on fire. She carelessly threw it on the rest of the stuff causing it to burst in into flames.

 _But I don't care what they say_

 _I'm in love with you_

 _They try to pull me away_

 _But they don't know the truth_

 _My heart's crippled by the vein_

 _That I keep on closing_

 _You cut me open and I_

She watched the grazing fire inhaling it's toxins, she felt her knees weakening, her lungs fighting for air and her brain telling her to let go. She collapsed back onto the floor she didn't know if it was a mirage but she could hear his voice yelling her name over and over again. She smiled. She knew he would come back. She closed her eyes dreamt of his love.

 _Keep bleeding_

 _Keep, keep bleeding love_

 _I keep bleeding_

 _I keep, keep bleeding love_

 _Keep bleeding_

 _Keep, keep bleeding love_

 _You cut me open_

Jazmine's P.O.V

It had been over 2 hours since he said he would be there. To not come was one thing but to not even call showed he didn't care. He didn't care about her. Maybe once upon a time he was in love with her but that was then and this is now. She didn't know what she was doing she was never suicidal before but she wanted Huey to feel what she was feeling inside. Loss. She wanted him to lose her. Forever. She sat on the edge of the filled tub in her tiny bathroom contemplating if she was really going to this. She finally persuaded herself to do it, this was the only way she could hurt him. She eased herself in the freezing cold bathtub fully clothed. "I love you Huey" she cried before letting out a gasp and dipping her body underwater.

 _And it's draining all of me_

 _Oh they find it hard to believe_

 _I'll be wearing these scars_

 _For everyone to see_

She let her eyes roll to back of her head as she thought of him. The first time they kissed. The first time he confessed his love for her. The first time held her hand. The first time he made love to her. She smiled underwater, she could feel herself needing air but the sound of loud banging on the door caused her to shoot up out of the water soak and wet. She quickly climbed out of the water headed for the door. "Jazmine! Jazmine! Jazmine! Open the door!" She heard a worried voice yell. She turned the doorknob only to feel her heart fall to the ground.

 _I don't care what they say_

 _I'm in love with you_

 _They try to pull me away_

 _But they don't know the truth_

 _My heart's crippled by the vein_

 _That I keep on closing_

 _You cut me open and I_

Jazmine stood there frozen as her roommate Erykah tried to break her out of her state of shock. "Jazmine! Ming's room is on fire! We need to leave now!" Erykah tried but Jazmine just stood there staring at straight unto the frantic hallway. Most people were covering their ears but Jazmine wondered if her ears were being covered right now she couldn't hear anything and her vision was becoming extremely blurry, she felt her legs giving out on her and probably would've fell if Erykah didn't catch her "Jazmine! Jazmine! Are you okay! What's wrong!?" She panicked. Jazmine's hearing was finally restored as she felt water drip from her ears. When she did she heard a loud alarm going off and shrieks and screams coming from the dorm. Jazmine composed herself and stood up straight. "Let's get out of here" She demanded as she and Erykah followed the frantic girls and some guys with nothing but sheets on.

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open and I

When they finally got outside the paramedics were already there while more and more fire trucks emerged to the scene. "Jazmine oh my God why are you wet? Your going to get sick" Erykah informed her taking off her coat and putting it over Jazmine's shivering shouldering "It's okay Erykah i'm fine… Im fine- Oh my God Ming!" Jazmine cried as she saw a badly burnt Ming with an oxygen mask on her face coming out of the school on a stretcher. Jazmine and Erykah rushed over to the parameters headed towards the ambulance. When they reached them Jazmine put her hand in Ming's jet black hair "Oh my God Ming! Baby what happened!? It's gonna be alright just hang in there for us." Jazmine cried kissing her hand examining the cuts and bruises on them. Erykah and Jazmine stood there crying "We are riding with her" Erykah spoke up. One of the paramedics rolled his eyes "You can't unless you are immediate family" He said annoyingly. "Were her sisters" Jazmine lied. "Whatever get in the back." He demanded as they lifted Ming into the ambulance motioning for us to get in also. "Were taking her to Mercury hospital" He informed us as the van pulled off quickly he was connecting her to the heart moniter and taking her blood pressure "Okay" Erykah said holding on to Jazmine's hand as she held on to Ming's hand. "Don't worry Ming it's going to be okay" Jazmine said. Suddenly Jazmine's phone went off, she saw she had 15 missed calls from Riley. He never called Jazmine unless it was really important and the fact that he called 15 times and now 16 made her worry. The paramedic gave her warning look telling her not to answer her phone but she ignored him. "Hello? Riley" She could barely hear him over the sirens. "Jazmine! cindyfoundoutIwascheatingandsheshotherselfandnowsheatmercuryhospital I'm so sorry I'm so so sorry! Baby please don't leave me! I can't do this alone!" Riley yelled on the phone. Jazmine broke down in tears. "Were coming Riley!" Jazmine cried as Erykah held her. "It's going to be okay Jazmine" Erykah soothed her stroking her wet curly hair. For a moment Jazmine thought it was going to be okay until Ming's heart monitor stop beeping and a flat line appeared on the screen.

 _Keep bleeding_

 _Keep, keep bleeding love_

 _I keep bleeding_

 _I keep, keep bleeding love_

 _Keep bleeding_

 _Keep, keep bleeding love_

 _You cut me open and I_

 _Keep bleeding_

 _Keep, keep bleeding love_


End file.
